starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Assault on Garrison Vexed
The Assault on Garrison Vexed, or the Battle for Purification, was the last in a series of engagements to purge the Empire of Danik Kreldin's followers, influence, and the Imperial Loyalists in late 15 ABY. Wait and See In the wake of treachery within the Imperial military, the need for speed and surprise was paramount. Three bases were three well known traitorous strongholds. The plan called for a signals intercept force be sent to each of the systems to intercept and prevent any messages from getting out. It also was to provide Imperial command basic Intel to each system. Each unit was sent and ordered to watch and wait as the traitors revealed themselves through time. Once it was determined no further information could be gained from a location it was planned to isolate it from their insurrection, neutralize, and re-educate as necessary. Isolation During the period of observation the ISB teams sent out by Director Fleming they were able to track all the traitors to one last location. They were consolidated at Garrison Vexed, the two other outposts had long ago been abandoned to strengthen their position; an effort they hoped would give them enough power to face the certain battle to come. It was at this final location that the last fragments of the Danik regime calling themselves the Imperial Loyalists met their grim fate. Final Assault Sabotage In preparation for the fleet and ground forces to strike that were positioned in key locations throughout the system, ISB agent Dreven Mercurio was planet side sabotaging the defenses. Making quick work of the guards he was able to plant explosive charges on the shield generator, bringing it down. This allowed the 501st to push into the base, wiping out the main control tower in the initial strike. Their assault triggered the next portion of the battle, bringing every ship of Task Force Inquisitor. The system patrol was quickly overwhelmed, and the frigates/corvettes in system were not far behind. Upon the base the 501st rained purifying fire into the traitor's positions, taking everything out that moved or was even remotely connected to the enemy positions. They wasted little time in taking out all vehicles and ground emplacements and soon made their way deep into the garrison. Strike Hiding not far from the system in the blackness of space, the ships of Task Force Inquisitor were brought in to deliver a heavy, lethal blow to the garrison forces. Line Captain Jal'Dana Rall and Fleet Commodore Krieg Inrokana led the force into battle, deploying every last fighter and bomber in the force. Old Nemesis Not long into the fight Ghost Squadron of the New Republic dropped into system on a routine reconnaissance mission only to fall into the middle of the battle. Krieg quickly diverted Razor Squadron from attack duties on the traitors to engage the Ghosts and also protect the fleet from a potential attack on their flank. About this same time traitor reinforcements hiding on the dark side of the planet engaged, consisting of several cruisers. In time, the true Imperial forces began to overwhelm and destroy the traitor ships one by one. Last Resistance During this same time on the ground the traitors revealed AT-AT walkers along with many citizens, women and children alike. It was apparent to the inhabitants of the garrison that their fate was sealed as they fought like cornered animals for a cause not worthy of them. For the skilled troopers of the 501st though, the last enemy push to repel them was crushed as fast as it was started. It wasn't long before the garrison was secured, and all survivors of the incident rounded up and handed over to COMPNOR for re-education. Launched just moments prior to being completely overrun, the traitors had sent off three freighters to fleet the planet full of citizens that had no affiliation and were totally innocent. Standing orders for the Imperials, however, was that nobody escaped. One of the transports was damaged right away and was unable to escape. For the other two, however, a heated battle between Ghost Squadron and Razor Squadron ensued. The end result of their melee resulted in one freighter being recovered by Imperial forces while the other escaped to hyperspace, escorted by rebel X-Wings. Sterilization The attack was a complete and total success. Not only was Task Force Inquisitor able to destroy the last remaining outpost, but they were able to eliminate every last traitor in a single blow. There were some casualties sustained, but not nearly the amount the enemy suffered. Even though Ghost Squadron was able to return with a freighter full of refugees, Task Force Inquisitor still accomplished exactly what their orders dictated. OOC Information The log of the battle: RPlog:Destruction of Garrison Vexed Assault on Garrison Vexed From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.